


Words

by PTchan



Series: Soulmate AUs [2]
Category: The Founder of Diabolism, The Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù, 魔道祖师 | Módào Zǔshī (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, First words your soulmate says to you AU, M/M, Randomness, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 15:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17083091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PTchan/pseuds/PTchan
Summary: The one where Jiang Cheng is luckier than Wei WuXian when it comes to love.(Except not really.)AKA: Soulmate AU Where the first words your soulmate says to you are tatooed on your skin.





	Words

**Author's Note:**

> Because there can never be too many soulmate AUs in any fandom XDDD
> 
> And wow my title skills are awesome lol =a= ;; 
> 
> Anyways, second soulmate fic and this time I put Jiang Cheng at the forefront haha XDD
> 
> Please enjoy~ XDD

“You know, Jiang Cheng, you’re so lucky.” Wei WuXian began with a whine in his voice, as he always does whenever he feels even a _little_ lovelorn –which, sadly, happens far too often for comfort. “I mean, your _words_ are so informative it’s _unfair!!”_

But although the conversation is repetitive and borderline annoying, Jiang Cheng would have to admit that he never actually gets tired of hearing it. After all, in this world where only 3% of the population had _soulwords_ at all Jiang Cheng was indeed one of the luckiest, and he can’t deny that he’d always found it amusing no matter how annoying Wei WuXian got bringing the subject up just to whine about his own soulwords.

Because yes Wei WuXian indeed had his own soulwords, and although Jiang Cheng’s wasn’t as specific as some of the reported others ( ** _Hello, my name is ____, what’s yours?_** _)_ , it was a helluva lot more specific than Wei WuXian’s.

Call it schadenfreude, if you will, but it brought him great satisfaction that he at least had this over his talented adopted brother.

“I mean just look at mine!!” Wei WuXian continued, head bent to peek below the collar of his shirt. “It says _‘Hmmn’._ **Hmmn!** It isn’t even an actual _word!!_ Who _gets_ that?? _Everyone_ says that. How will I know who's the _one?_ Heck, _you_ said that when we first met and almost gave mini-me a heart attack!!”

“Hmmn.” Jiang Cheng simply smirks, meeting WuXian’s pout with amused eyes. “Yeah, and you replied with ' _supercalifragelisticexpiallidocious'._ Aint that great, though. Gave you the excuse to spout off all kinds of nonsense to everyone you meet.”

Wei WuXian sighed. “True. But seriously though! You are so lucky, you even know when you’ll meet yours!! Jiang Cheng! Exchange soulwords with meeee!!” Wei WuXian whined, lunging himself at Jiang Cheng, but fully prepared as he was, Jiang Cheng was quick to guard, skillfully shoving him off.

“Yeah, no way in hell. I’d never want to subject my soulmate to the likes of _you._ ” He huffed, but the smile on his face never faded, and Wei WuXian, now sprawled out on the floor of their shared living room, could only laugh.

“True. Your grumpy face might just make my poor soulmate cry when they meet you.”

“Hmph.”

“Hahaha!”

**~_~_~**

Jiang Cheng remembered the moment he’d fully understood what his soulwords they meant as a child, in the middle of watching an action movie with Wei WuXian. At that time he had just been entertaining the thought that police officers were cool when he’d spotted his soulwords.

 ** _I have heard of your promotion, Officer Jiang. Congratulations._** it says, written in an elegant script around his left wrist, almost like a promise-bracelet, and it was at that moment that Jiang Cheng’s eyes opened wide in realization and he hadn’t been able to stop grinning and boasting about it for a full two weeks after, and ultimately improved his mood after the initial fall of having to send his beloved puppies away.

And all the times afterwards it never failed to bring him comfort whenever he finds himself falling behind his talented adopted-brother, whenever he gets scolded by his mother or barely noticed by his father, because in the end his soulwords had given him three fortunes that he knew can never be stolen:

The first, of course, is the knowledge that he had a _soulmate —_ that he would indeed meet that one person who is his perfect match in the whole world –the assurance in the fact that he isn’t likely to end up like his wordless parents whom never really seemed to get along in all the years of their marriage. The second was that he had been given a timeline, a great hint as to when he would meet his soulmate, giving little room for uncertainty. And the third was his future, a complete guarantee that no matter the road it takes to get there, he would absolutely succeed in his career and make his parents proud.

It had been the major motivating factor all his life. In the future he would become a police officer, and he would succeed, and then he would meet the other half of his soul.

Now two of those things had become fact, and finally, after two weeks after his first promotion in the force (Sergeant after only three years, the fastest in his generation, that even his usually stern and prideful mother had wanted to celebrate) and a whole myriad of congratulatory phrases, not quite matching with his words for all that it was basic, he had finally heard it.

Wei WuXian had suddenly taken an interest in classical music lately, and after several failed attempts at playing Jiang Cheng’s old guitar, he’d suddenly decided he wanted to try out the flute. “ _And not the cheap recorders you can buy from the supermarket, Jiang Cheng. I want a legitimate fancy bamboo one!!”_ he’d said, which brought the brothers out into one of the newly opened music stores on Jiang Cheng’s treasured day off.

“I have heard of your promotion, Officer Jiang. Congratulations.” that man behind the counter had said after ringing up Wei WuXian’s purchase, an elegant smile on his beautiful face when he regarded Jiang Cheng who had been standing idly by.

“Ah. Thank you.” was what Jiang Cheng replied, semi-automatically, partially distracted by why he had never seen this beautiful man before despite the police station being a mere two blocks away.

Embarrassingly enough, it was Wei WuXian who had reacted first, clamping Jiang Cheng’s shoulders in his hands as he shook him from behind. “Omg. OMG Jiang Cheng, is that all you have to say??!!” his adopted brother cried with wide eyes, his annoying face split open in a shit-eating grin.

Jiang Cheng’s brows furrowed at the sudden excitement, at least until Wei WuXian pulled up his wrist and Jiang Cheng’s breath hitched.

“Ah.” The man behind the counter gasped, and Jiang Cheng turned to see him staring at his own wrist, the mundane word **_Ah. Thank you._** visible in a familiar scrawl.

A hand landed heavily on his back, causing Jiang Cheng to stumble forward, barely catching himself on the counter, and he turned to glare at his half-brother. “You owe me for this A-Cheng~” Wei WuXian whispered in that typical mischievous tone of his, pumping his hands in encouragement, and try as he might, Jiang Cheng found his glare wavering, the corners of his lips tugging upwards.

 _Well,_ he thought, turning around once more to meet the gentle chestnut eyes of his soulmate - _h_ _is soulmate-_ and thought _whatever._

“So, although it seems you already know who I am, let me introduce myself. Police Sergeant Jiang Cheng, at your service.” He said with a grin, extending his left hand and exposing the elegant script on his wrist.

The man’s smile seemed to brighten at the sight, extending his own right hand. “Thank you for always keeping the town safe, officer. As you can tell, I’m just the humble owner of this music store. Please call me Lan XiChen.”

“And that’s my cue.” Wei WuXian announced, taking his new flute and turning towards the exit.

Except at that very moment, someone else entered, blocking his path, and Jiang Cheng had to blink as the man who’d just arrived was quite the splitting image of the owner.

“WangJi, welcome back.” Lan XiChen called, and to him explained. “That’s my little brother, by the way.”

Jiang Cheng nodded, registering the cold, stoic quality to the man that would probably seem unnatural on the always smiling Lan XiChen. And then his brows rose when he spied the glimmer in his brother’s eyes.

“Hmmn.” Lan WangJi nods in greeting to the men on the counter before turning to Wei WuXian who was, at that moment, dumbly blocking his path.

And just as Jiang Cheng began to wonder what nonsense Wei WuXian would say this time, his brother merely raised his thumb to his chin in a thoughtful gesture and said, eyes locked on the newcomer, “Hmmn.”

“…”

“…”

“…”

“Hmmn.” Lan WangJi replied.

Jiang Cheng facepalmed.


End file.
